Giant Squid
The Giant Squid is a large species of squid that appears in numerous games around Club Penguin, such as the games Aqua Grabber and Puffle Rescue. There is also a Stamp for spotting the Giant Squid while playing Aqua Grabber. It could be seen in Sushi Drop before it got removed from the Club Penguin App. Appearances Aqua Grabber The Giant Squid appears in the background of Aqua Grabber but does nothing of significance in the game. The squid is found in level one but it is very hard to find. When it does appear, the screen will start to shake; then the squid will appear from behind a rock wall. It appears as a shadow (because the water from where it lives in real life is dark). It will then start to turn itself clockwise and stops when the top of its head is pointing to the left; then it starts to roar. After a few seconds, it suddenly zooms away. It originally had a startling roar to alert penguins of its presence, but the sound was later removed due to some children being terrified by it. Puffle Rescue In Puffle Rescue, the Giant Squid is the dark shadow that penguins must use to find the entrance to the Underwater room. However, after the player gets the Moss Key, the Giant Squid will no longer be spottable in this game. It appears in the first Black Puffle level, when the penguin has rescued the Black Puffle but not taken it back to the start. It will swim by with a trail of bubbles and the penguin has to use those bubbles to go after the squid until it reaches a coral reef. On the reef the penguin can stop following it and go to a staircase which leads to the Underwater room. The Giant Squid in Puffle Rescue swims a lot slower and gentler, unlike the squid in Aqua Grabber. This leads some to believe that there is more than one Giant Squid in Club Penguin. Island Adventure Party 2010 During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Giant Squid could be seen at the Iceberg, surrounding it. It appeared every 15 minutes. Island Adventure Party 2011 During the Island Adventure Party 2011, the Giant Squid was found at the Iceberg. When feeding it with fish, it would let you receive the Telescope Pin. Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid The Giant Squid is bouncing his red ball on an iceberg when it bounces too far and lands in the passing by Migrator. The Giant Squid then swims to the ship and lifts it up trying to get his ball out, but it does not work, so he drops the Migrator and peeks over the ship's deck, where he spots Rockhopper's pet red puffle, Yarr, who he belives to be his ball, and grabs him. The Giant Squid then proceeds to spin Yarr like a ball, but Rockhopper takes back his puffle, infuriating the Giant Squid. He then tries to take back 'his ball' but he gets hit by an anchor, which he when he then uses to fight Rockhopper's long net, which holds Yarr in it. Then the weapons are switched, leaving the Giant Squid with Yarr. But before he can play with 'his ball', Rockhopper swipes him back, and together, they swing away from the Giant Squid up to the crow's nest. But the Giant Squid climbs up the ship, where he and Rockhopper engage in a small fight, then the Giant Squid takes Rockhopper's hat, but returns it when Yarr blasts his actual ball out of a cannon, leaving the Giant Squid to chase the ball away. Trivia *Giant Squid may also be named "Kraken", because its sprite name is named "Kraken". *Near the start of 2010, Billybob posted 3 shadows of things that were going to happen in that year. One was Herbert (new mission), another was the orange puffle, and the 3rd the Giant Squid. They all made appearances in 2010, the squid appearing in Puffle Rescue. *The Giant Squid is a real aquatic species in the modern world. *A picture of the Giant Squid appears in the renovated Lodge Attic on a bulletin board. Gallery Giant Squid in new Aqua Grabber screen.png|An unclear picture of the Giant Squid in the new Aqua Grabber start screen Giant Squid in Island Adventure Party 2010.png|The Giant Squid spotted at the Iceberg during Island Adventure Party 2010 SquidBeak.png|The Giant Squid swimming away Giantsquidwithbeak.jpg|A better view of the Giant Squid's head The Giant Squid Playing with his Ball.jpg|The Giant Squid playing with his ball The Giant Squid holding up the Migrator.jpg|The Giant Squid holding up the Migrator Squid Article.png|The squid ijhguyjtg.PNG|The Giant Squid battling Rockhopper lkjhgikujhytg.PNG|The giant squid holding Yarr Giant squid spot.png|A clear picture of the giant squid at the Aqua Grabber title screen AnchorsAweigh9.png|As seen in Anchors Aweigh Lodge Attic bulletin board 2.png|The bulletin board with the picture of the squid in the Lodge Attic Category:Creatures Category:Squid and Octopi Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Puffle Rescue